שיחת משתמש:DuduDoctor
היי, תגיד אתה דודוקטור מויקיפדיה?, בכל מקרה, למה התיבות בערכים מופיעות בצד ימין של הערכים, זה ממש לא יפה. אליסף (שיחה) 11:35, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) :כן, זה אני :) וגם אני חושב שזה די לא מתאים, אני אדבר עם האדמין הנוסף ונחליט אם להעביר את התיבות לצד שמאל. DuduDoctor 11:37, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) ::סבבה. ותגיד עוד משהו, אי אפשר לשפר את האיכות של הלוגו? אליסף (שיחה) 11:39, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) :::האמת שניסינו די הרבה, אנחנו פשוט לא מצליחים... אם יש לך רעיונות ללוגו אחר / באר כזה למעלה, אני אשמח לשמוע :) DuduDoctor 11:40, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::מה דעתך על זה? זה ממש לא גמור, אבל בכללי זה יותר טוב, לא? אליסף (שיחה) 11:59, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::אני ממש לא טוב בכל הקטע של עיצוב תמונות ולוגואים, ואין לי תוכנות כאלו, אבל בכללי עדיף שנגיד בלוגו יהיה כתוב "דוקטורפדיה" ואולי איזה מוטו קצר. אליסף (שיחה) 12:01, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::דרך אגב, אני מקווה שזה בסדר לשאול, אבל תוכל למנות אותי למפעיל מערכת? אני חושב שאני אוכל לעזור גם בקטע התכני, יש למשל המון הודעות מערכת לתרגם ועוד כל מיני דברים. אם זה בסדר. אליסף (שיחה) 12:24, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::רציתי למשל להסתיר את הכותרת בעמוד הראשי ודברים דומים, אבל אני חייב בשביל זה הרשאות מפעיל. אליסף (שיחה) 14:47, באפריל 17, 2010 (UTC) אם יש לך מסנג'ר אני אוכל לעזור לך ולדבר איתך שמה כי זה יותר וח המסן שלי: shaiephraim@hotmail.com (UTC) מה נשמע? :P חזרתי לערוך כאן בזמני הפנוי. D: משתמש: John, Smith הסתרת הכותרת בעמוד הראשי היי דודו, תוכל ליצור את הדף מדיה ויקי:Common.css ולכתוב בו את השורה הבאה, שאמורה להסתיר את הכותרת בעמוד הראשי, כמו בויקיפדיה. body.mainpage .firstHeading { display:none; } אליסף (שיחה) 21:28, ביוני 1, 2010 (UTC) :תודה רבה! DuduDoctor 03:45, ביוני 2, 2010 (UTC) ::אני רואה אבל שזה עדיין לא עובד, תנסה אולי לעשות רווח בין שתי השורות, אולי זה יעזור. אליסף (שיחה) 11:17, ביוני 2, 2010 (UTC) :::האמת שאצלי זה עובד... מוזר. אגב, לא קוראים לי דודו חח. קוראים לי אמרי. DuduDoctor 11:50, ביוני 2, 2010 (UTC) היי, אתה האדמין של הויקי? יש לי בקשה אחת, אני מניח שזה יותר עזרה מבקשה, אבל כחלק מהפרויקט שלי של הוספת הסדרה המקורית לויקי, שעד עכשיו הויקי התעלם ממנה כמעט לחלוטין, אני רוצה לכתוב ערכים על 8 הדוקטורים שהיו לפני הסדרה המחודשת. אתה מבין, על הדוקטורים של אקלסטון, טננט וסמית׳ יש ערכים. מצד שני, כשאני לוחץ על הקישור של הדוקטור הראשון, השני, השלישי וכו׳, זה מקשר אותי ישר לערך של הדוקטור. בגלל ההעברה הזאת של הדפים, הויקי לא מאפשר לי לקרוא לערך חדש ״הדוקטור הראשון״, כי הוא אומר ש״כבר יש ערך בשם הזה״. אתה יודע מה אפשר לעשות בעניין? תודה (: שני. Interlanguage links Heya :) We'd like to create interlanguage links between this wiki and w:c:doctorwho, but in order to do so, we'd need you to request a change in your url to w:c:he.doctorwho, which is available now that the old, useless he.doctorwho has finally been closed. The conversion would still allow you to have linkages through w:c:he.doctorpedia. Basically it's just creating a "mask", in the same way that you can find our article about Rose Tyler at both w:c:tardis:Rose Tyler and w:c:doctorwho:Rose Tyler. It's important to have this symmetry so that users know exactly how to get to all the Doctor Who wikis: languagecode.doctorwho.wikia.com We've made this same request of all our international partners, so please don't think you're being singled out. Note: * w:c:doctorwho * w:c:fr.doctorwho * w:c:de.doctorwho * w:c:bg.doctorwho * w:c:ro.doctorwho * w:c:ru.doctorwho *and others If you don't wish to handle the changeover yourself, then just let me know that you agree to the change, and I'll pass it forward to the Wikia team. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:24, באוקטובר 28, 2012 (UTC)